1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a gaming apparatus, in particular, to a gaming apparatus capable of interacting with human operators.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent days, the development of arcade gaming devices have been maturing as a variety of companies continue rolling out innovative games into the markets such as adventure games (AVG), shooting games (STG), light gun shooting games (GSTG), Action Games (ACT), fighting games (FTG), first-person shooting games (FPS), sports games (SPG), or racing games (RAG). Those games generally provide a platform allowing for the interactivity between the games themselves and human operators.
In one arcade gaming device in a traditional amusement park, a host with a built-in video game program, a display showing the execution result of the video program, a joystick or other control means and a token receptor are installed. Generally, the human operator inserts the token or coin into the token receptor and controls the video program with the joystick or other control means so as to achieve the interactivity.
However, in the above-mentioned operation mode the interactivity between the video program and the human operator is by shaking or waving the joystick or other control means, which renders any feedback (e.g., vibrations) to the operations of the human operator undesired when it comes to the user experience. Therefore, how to enhance increase the degree of verisimilitude should be among the top priority issues to be addressed by the industry.
Thus, an interactive gaming apparatus having any sensor modules and display modules incorporated and enabling the operations or maneuvering of the human operator to be more accurately presented on the display modules with the sensor modules, the interactivity or the related user experience would significantly improve when the human operator is expected to be in contact with the display modules.